The present invention relates to a pouch, coated with a film-forming mass, made of flexible packaging material and featuring a zone for tearing the pouch open.
Filling pouches such as tube-shaped pouches with foodstuffs and closing off the pouch by sealing is known. The contents may be removed for example by tearing the pouch open. Depending on the type of packaging material used, it may be difficult to tear open the pouch. Especially pouches made from flexible packaging materials employing highly elastic or tough plastics are difficult to tear open to remove the contents. For that reason an aid to tearing the plastic is often stamped onto a sealed seam on the package. This enables the pouch to be opened; often, however, the contents of the pouch cannot be removed without spillage e.g., or the pouch must be torn beyond the region offering assistance to tearing it open; very often this is problematic for the user. It has also already been proposed for example to provide the pouches with a tear-open strip. This tear-open strip may extend right round the pouch so that the packaging material separates leaving the pouch open. This is, however, a very complicated process as the tear-open strip has to be incorporated in the packaging laminate material.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pouch which contains an aid to tearing it open which may be placed at any desired place, advantageously at an edge region, and enables the pouch to be opened easily and makes the contents of the pouch accessible in such a manner that the contents may be removed without requiring any additional further manipulation to open the pouch.